


Weight

by FeeFido, Sneer



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: The Last Knight
Genre: Drabble, Illustrated, M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/pseuds/FeeFido, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneer/pseuds/Sneer
Summary: On the battlefield, Starscream was light and air, cutting through enemies like a knife; perfectly balanced and solid in Megatron’s grasp.





	

How strange, that Starscream should weigh more in death than he did in life. Or so it seemed to Megatron.

 

 

On the battlefield, Starscream was light and air, cutting through enemies like a knife; perfectly balanced and solid in Megatron’s grasp.

When they shared pleasure, Starscream was soft and malleable. Writhing in Megatron’s grasp, trying to slither closer and further away as the sensations ebbed and flowed, never really accomplishing either; His thrashing negligible as Megatron moved and bent the Seeker as best pleased.

Megatron could toss Starscream about like a doll, one that came apart easily in his claws but could always be repaired and played with again later, no matter how roughly; One strike enough to fling him across the room, a single claw enough to twist the Seeker to his will.

Now, no more than a cold hunk of metal in his hand, all the rest cut away, the dull glass of Starscream’s single undamaged optic boring sightlessly into his own, the weight was almost too much for Megatron to bear.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some leaked information about the upcoming movie, Transformers: The Last Knight.
> 
> Illustration by my co-author Feefido.  
> More can be found on their [tumblr](http://yknow-fuck.tumblr.com/post/159229369314/i-didnt-see-it-for-myself-but-i-heard-a-thing).


End file.
